


Mini Boss, Let Me Adopt You

by AriaEmu



Series: To See What They Can't See [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genius Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, POV Outsider, Peter Builds Baymax and Connor, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, The Author Know Jackshit About Twitter yet Yoloed Making It, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, and herds of weaponized roombas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu
Summary: People always thought the Stark Industries were made by genius, composed people who always know what to do in every pinch situation.They didn't expect the brewing storm in the shape of friendly spider boy and mysterious intern-slash-rumored Stark's kid. What the hell is happening now?-----Just another twitter fic because the author wants to try making it.Somewhat a continuation of [in the eyes of death] but can be read stand alone





	1. hello, twitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [@realspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606027) by [angryjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane). 



> I will admit. I never use twitter so I don't know how twitter works :(((( This is also inspired by a fic called @realspidey made by angryjane. You should check it out; it's good! 
> 
> This also a... continuation to my previous fic but it wont be relevant until several chapters later. You dont have to read it first, though

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

What a good day to finally make a twitter account!

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

.,.,.,.Sp,,,spidey??? My baby boi????

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Is this a real account lemme check

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Fu ck yeaH ITS THE REAL ONE

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

thIS ACCOUNT IS FOLLOWED BY TONY STARK. I REPEAT, TONY FUCKING STARK.

 

 **Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

Ayyy it’s the real Spiderman!

**Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** Ha! God-freakin-finally

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** Shut up >:((((

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** Im not even saying anything

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

  ** _@theguy_** >:(

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** you’re the late one not me

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

???? Late????

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@theguy @amispidey_** lol he is still offended that every normal spidey name has been used. What a baby

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

I,,, what?

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Ooh I see

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Theres so many spidey fake account so im not surprised if he has a problem to find an appropriate tag lol

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** shut up >:((

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** do you want my help to claim the better name

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** adsfdfdf what no you dont have to mr stark

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** ...if you say so

****

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** Kid. Come back to the lab immediately. Dum-E is trying to force your android his smoothie

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** NOOO NOT CONNOR

****

**Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** OMW PLS DONT LET CIOKNNOR DRIKNK TJATH

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** jfc chill

 

* * *

 

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

So anyone want to talk about those two? The sitting in chair one and tired intern?

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

Tbh I dont know Tony Stark now has intern

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

Me neither. But I think it’s a real deal if Stark himself publicly tweeted him

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

So I just asked my friend who is an intern in Stark Industries

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

Apparently Tony Stark HAS an intern, but never bother to announce it. To quote his words, “sooner or later the world will know, so why bother?”

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

The entire company 100% believe in the power of netizen i just cant jfksfdkjfdkjfs

**Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

So anyway. About this intern.

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

He, yes its a male, is a real fucking deal. Unlike avarage intern, this one was personally recruited by the Tony Stark himself so of course he is a legit genius

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

They couldnt tell much because some of them related to corporate secret, but from the snipbits itself I am totally convinced this kid (you kid im not. He is a fucking k i d) at least on par with Tony Stark.

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

Once my friend with her colleagues were in a pinch because there's a fatal mistake in their but they couldn’t spot the causes for days. But later a kid shyly approached them and asked if he could help them. On that time they all were so desperate and sleep deprived, so they just nodded dumbly and said yes

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

Lo and behold. In a span of minutes, he spotted their mistake just by glanced at their coding and corrected it. I repeat, coding. The endless sea of numbers that drived a bunch of adults insane.

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

As if it wasnt enough, he even added several systems to maximize its performances.

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

Long story short he just saved million dollars project just by several minutes.

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

Wh......what the fuck

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

Is that even legit

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

Ask **_@canihaveawaffle_** if you dont believe me

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Ho ho ho I have been summoned

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Yeah, it is 100% true. You can dm my boss for further clarification

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Usually we are prohibited to talk about this to public, but Mini Boss was exceptional

 

 **Kree-man** _@Brookree_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** Mini Boss?

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Our nickname to **_@Number1Intern_**

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Mini Boss always refused to take credit of his handiwork, so its our job to let the world know how wonderful and adorkable our Mini Boss is

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

I can go to a five-hours rant about how sweetheart this boyo is if im not craving sleep rn but fuck sleep

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

Fun fact: we make a joke questionnaire what do you think about Mini Boss. Almost 90% choose ‘adopt’ while the others picked ‘a cool guy/genius/etc’. Here’s the prove: [Link]

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

FKLJFKLFJDFKDJFDK WHEEZE

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

THIS IS THE CONTENT IVE BEEN STRIVING FOR THANK YOU GOOD LORD

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** beware, boss. If you dont act fast enough we will adopt your kid before you can

 

 **Evan Wood** _@canihaveawaffle_

God, tomorrow me will sure hate today me i know it

 

* * *

 

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** Dont you dare, Mr. Wood.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_** Pep wheres the adoption paper

 

 ***Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** You haven’t took it, Tony. By the way, shouldn’t you at a meeting now?

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Welp gotta blast

 

 ***Viriginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

Sigh

 

* * *

 

 

 ***United State News** _@usnews_

Tony Stark adopts a genius kid? [Link]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

...............uh what.......


	2. Adoption Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark  
> And @Number1Intern Can you please just. Make one sane robot.
> 
> *Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark  
> @Number1Intern Your weaponized roomba scaring Bruce
> 
> *Bruce Banner @OfficialBruceandHulk  
> @Number1Intern @OfficialTonyStark I no longer can look at roomba the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this :DDD  
> Enjoy the second chapter!

**Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Ey what about that sitting on chair guy

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

Probably spidey’s friend??? You know that old tropes where every hero has their own navigator or something

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

People keep asking me about my relationship with spidey lol

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

Damn right I’m **_@amispidey_** ‘s Guy on ChairTM. This bitch need a babysitter or else he would’ve strayed in narnia or somewhere

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

Fun fact **_@amispidey_** once tried to visit Brooklyn but he ended up in Kansas because he forgot to check map

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

Are you even live in America, **_@amispidey_**????

 

  **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** You dare to expose me

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** I thought we were bestie but youre just a backstabbing bitch.,.,.,

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** oh we did

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** until you forget to tell me that you have the star wars lego limited edition

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey_** and building it with **_@Number1Intern_** _,_ not even invited me

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey @Number1Intern_** fake friends smh

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@theguy_** :(((( Im sorryyyyyyy

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** Oh that

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** :(((( sorryyyyy I forgot :(((

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

 ** _@amispidey @Number1Intern_** bicc youre lucky i still love you

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@theguy_** aww uwuwuwu

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 **@theguy** :DDDDD!!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** Underoos, come back to bed. You’re still grounded and not recovered enough.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

And ** _@Number1Intern_** Can you please just. Make one sane robot.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** Your weaponized roomba scaring Bruce

 

 ***Bruce Banner** _@OfficialBruceandHulk_

 ** _@Number1Intern @OfficialTonyStark_** I no longer can look at roomba the same again.

 

 **QueenOfRombaas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** Oooh! Can I make a thread about this lovely baby, Boss?

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** Ms. Wood is that you

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** ask him, not me. This gremlins are his creation

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** dude what happened to you

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** Mr. Stark visited me to tell me I can’t adopt **_@Number1Intern_**

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** Pure out of spite I make a reference to a vine

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** you know, that ‘Imma a bad bitch you cant kill me’ one

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** Im sorry suddenly im jared, 19

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** Evan Wood, my friend, my love of my life

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** can you please stop causing nightmare to your boss. This is why you have a long-ass record part-time dismissal.

**Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** yes, youre like mini einstein, but god your chaotic nature is not good for my heart

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** ??? Who said I’m getting fired???

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** ......youre not fired?????

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 **@AlmondsCanKillYou** Nope! Rather long story short I got additional job as a caretaker of Mini Boss’ creations a.k.a. a herd of sentient roombas

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** theyre cute as hecc i love them so much. I’ll make a thread about them later if I get **_@Number1Intern_** ’s permission

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** ......how...... of all people, its you..........

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

 ** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_** Did it matter? The most important is nOW IM A QUEEN OF ROOMBAS

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

 ** _@canihaveawaffle_** ...your luck always work in strange way, isnt it......

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

Just realize **_@amispidey_** hasn’t been spotted since the doughnut on the sky incident

 

 **Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** what happened to him?

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@ReinhartStone_** He got hurt and need to recover for several weeks. Dont worry though, the kid’s alright. He just need rest.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** Underoos, if I see you snooping on the window once again, I won’t adopt that puppy

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** I Will Be Good Mr. Stark

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** ...KAREN?

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** No I Am Not Karen, I Am Spider-Man

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** God fuckin—KAREN, operation overruled.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@amispidey_** Where is he right now.

 

 **Spidey** _@amispidey_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** He Is Helping A Cat Stuck In A Tree Right Now

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

I swear. That kid will be the death of me.

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** what about @ ** _Number1Intern_**?

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@mememe_** We still working on the adoption paper. **_@Number1Intern_** is very stubborn with this

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** is it because that pizza accident? Do you still have a grudge?

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** No, not that! I’m just

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** Mr. Stark, you’re an amazing man and I don’t think I deserve this

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** You’re my idol and I am really happy to work together with you and know who you really are behind media.

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** You maybe too blunt, have very unhealthy diet, and the very definition of helicopter parent, but you are a good man. That kind of man who realize their mistake and tried to correct it

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** It’s not easy to do. That’s why I said you’re an amazing and good man.

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** I am really happy you want to adopt me, Mr. Stark, but I don’t think I can live up your expectation

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** I’m just... an orphan kid who are lucky enough to be scouted by you

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** oKAY first of all stop with the praise my heart cant take it

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** second stop dismissed yourself. How many times I have to tell you about this???

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** Kid. You’re the amazing one. If we are talking about intelligence, it’s clear as day you’re the smarter one. When I was in your age, building android to support medical world never passed in my brain. I only cared about illegal things and sciences.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** And by personality definition you’re a good man. I know yesterday you helped a grandma crossed the street and have a weekly visit to an orphanage. I can make a list of your good deed but I’m not in the mood to make a thread.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** If anything, I’m the lucky one to get knowing you. The entire Stark Industries can attest that.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** If you dare to diss yourself again like that, I’ll send Connor and Ironmax to cuddle you to death.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** now come here and sign this paper.

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

..... **_@OfficialVirginiaPotts_** Pep can you grab another paper

 

 ***Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark_** Already on my way

 

 ***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

 ** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_** thanks

 

 **Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark @OfficialVirginiaPotts_** kjfskfsjsflksa inm opponm myu waupry

 

 ***Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark @Number1Intern_** [Image of adoption paper covered by tears] It’s covered by tears again

 

 ***Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark @Number1Intern_** Now they’re hugging while ugly sobbing

 

 ***Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts** _@OfficialVirginiaPotts_

 ** _@Number1Intern_** Welcome to the family, honey

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

I cant believe my tweet will trigger this wholesome drama

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Excuse me while im sobbing and cheering on my pillow

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

This is so sweet and painful. **_@Number1Intern_** is so sweet and I didnt expect _**@OfficialTonyStark**_ ’s Dad Mode attacked my kokoro like this

 

 **Thomas** _@NotBlueTrain_

Guys this is the birth of #StarkInternToStarkson make it viral to honor them

 

 **Imma an egg** _@mememe_

Starkson lololol #StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **Sitting on chair** _@theguy_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Fucking finally. I’m happy for you, Mini Boss! #StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **MJ** _@MichelleJones_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **Kree-man** _@Brookree_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 **Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

#StarkInternToStarkson

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

 ** _@OfficialTonyStark @Number1Intern_** ??? He wasn’t your son before???

 

 ***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

Still, I’m happy for you **_@OfficialTonyStark_** and **_@Number1Intern_**. Both of you deserve happiness more than others.

 

 ***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

#StarkInterntoStarkson

 

 ***The Next Captain Murica** _@OfficialSamtheFalcon_

 ** _@OfficialSteveRogers_** ...Steve? You use twitter???

 

 ***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

Whoops


	3. Mini Boss' Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark  
> @theguy Dont let him climb the cupboard again. The kitchen is still under renovation.
> 
> *Tony Stark @OfficialTonyStark  
> @theguy Ironmax’s case is beside couch. If you cant reach it just scream as loud as you can and he’ll come to you
> 
> Sitting on Chair @theguy  
> @OfficialTonyStark As much as I want to know what the hell Ironmax is and why Spidey climbed the cupboard
> 
> Sitting on Chair @theguy  
> @OfficialTonyStark roger, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is p u r e self-indulgent im so sorry  
> please forgive this trash can incarnation  
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter tho

**The Frickening** _@whenwillyoulearn_

**_@Number1Intern_** face reveal when?

 

**Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

**_@whenwillyoulearn_** ehh havent thought about that

 

**Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

**_@whenwillyoulearn_** later maybe??? Im not ready for the sudden attention lmao sorry

 

**The Frickening** _@whenwillyoulearn_

**_@Number1Intern_** dw i gotchu fam

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Whoa whats happening when i was having my beauty sleep

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Congrats to **_@OfficialTonyStark_** and **_@Number1Intern_**!!! #StarkInterntoStarkson

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

For real tho **_@Number1Intern_** change your lame acc name to something extra like Mr. Stark

 

**Tired Intern** _@Number1Intern_

**_@amispidey_** pot calling kettle but fine

 

 

* * *

 

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

New name, new me

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@IAmStarkson_** ....son?

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** Yes, Mr. Stark?

 

**SI Mini Boss TM ** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** I mean, Dad

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

Damn it.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@IAmStarkson_** take it easy bud

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

So I just noticed that Captain America a.k.a. **_@OfficialSteveRogers_** legit have a twitter

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Who the hell messed up my plan to teach good ol’ cap techies bcs thats my goddamn job

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@amispidey_** ...

 

**Spidey** @ _amispidey_

**_@ShoShoore_** gasp

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@ShoShoore_** b e t r a y e d o n c e a g a i n

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@amispidey_** oh shut up. The poor colonizer almost died because of boredom. Someone need to help that overgrown puppy

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@ShoShoore_** touche

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@amispidey @ShoShoore_** ay, i dont think ive seen you

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@theguy @ShoShoore_** !!! Damn i forgot to tell you

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@amispidey_** dude what the heck. Did you become amnesiac or something after the doughnut accident???

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@theguy_** [[maybeso.gif](https://tenor.com/view/crazy-maybe-so-bgc-gif-9326460)]

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@theguy_** this awesome gal **_@ShoShoore_** is Shuri, King T’challa’s little sitter and his Gal on ChairTM

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@ShoShoore_** and Shuri, this man **_@theguy_** is ma boo 👏 ma man 👏 ma Guy on ChairTM

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@theguy_** oooh fellow babysitter

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@ShoShoore @amispidey_** what the heecck you know the Princess of Wakanda

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@Shoshoore @amispidey_** I let you go nuts for one-two days, and then you befriend a princess?!?! How and what the hell, spidey

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@theguy_** because im that awesome, my dudes

 

***furry caretaker** _@Shoshoore_

**_@theguy_** come join **_@amispidey_**   @ stark tower, hes trying to recreate all vines alone

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@Shoshoore_** sssshhh thats supposed to be a secretttt. I can do iiiit

 

***furry caretaker** _@Shoshoore_

**_@amispidey_** not when youre still covered with bandages top to bottom. **_@theguy_ **come take care your fucking fetus

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@Shoshoore @amispidey_** omw

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@theguy_** Dont let him climb the cupboard again. The kitchen is still under renovation.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@theguy_** Ironmax’s case is beside couch. If you cant reach it just scream as loud as you can and he’ll come to you

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** As much as I want to know what the hell Ironmax is and why Spidey climbed the cupboard

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** roger, sir

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@OfficialTonyStark @Shoshoore @theguy_** :((((

 

 

* * *

 

 

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Good news: I got the permission from **_@IAmStarkson_** and **_@OfficialTonyStark_**!!! Thank you Mini Boss and Papa Boss!!!!

 

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Oh boi my hands are shaking im so exciteed aaaaaa

 

**Arnold da pea** _@AlmondsCanKillYou_

**_@canihaveawaffle_** Calm. Down.

 

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

**_@AlmondsCanKillYou_** Yes Mom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

#Thread

Here are the robots Mini Boss have made that make him the most lovable and treasured SI members: _[A photo of a bunch of colored roombas-look alike, a marshmallow-look alike robot, and a human who gave peace sign to the photograph with tiny smile]_

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

First, let’s talk about roombas look alike! Actually they’re called ‘Multipurpose And Reliable Vacuums Ergo Lovable’ a.k.a. MARVEL, but because it looked too much like a roomba we started to call it as roomba

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Fun fact because **_@IAmStarkson_** was afraid with design copyright out of whim **_@OfficialTonyStark_** bought the whole roomba company under Mini Boss’ name. Fucking awesome.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

What’s the difference between this little boo and normal roomba? Well, for a start, they’re basically an AI. Each. Of. Them. On cat/dog’s sentient level, though.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Second, they have their own weapon. Yes, this roomba can kill you in sleep and you wont know it until its too late

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

I never saw them brandishing their weapon thought, but I heard one of these babies manhandled an intruder alone so I think its a taser or something else??? Idk

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Every Avengers have their own roombas! Again, I have never seen them but I heard it is specially designed so its personality match well with their owners

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Can you imagine it tho? A roomba waving little america flags while playing national anthem as Capt kicked villains’ asses lmao

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Second is this boo! His name is Baymax! _[The video played as the marshmallow-look alike robot stared at the camera and waved his hand, saying “Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.”]_

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

As you can see, they are an AI, on par with AI made by Mr. Stark but for healthcare purpose only. They are designed to handle minor to mid injuries that often happened in this Industries

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Whats made this cutie pie so important is Mini Boss precisely designed them to support healthcare world, including people with mental illness such as depression, anxiety, dementia, etc etc. One of major reason why he designed them to look like a giant walking marshmallow

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Perfect for kiddos and people who despise human in general! Anyone who don’t like Baymax it’s either alien, heartless bastard, or simply the baddest villain who shouldn’t be allowed to live.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

I mean, don’t they look so cuddly??? And they can raise their body temperature so when you cuddle them it feels like hugging a fluffly blanket. Best. Experience. Ever.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Anw. Since he is still young, this baby boo is totally a child regarding things thats not related to health world. Its a norm to see them following Mini Boss/Mr. Stark whenever they go, playing tag with Dum-E and U, and petting **_@amispidey_** ’s dog in the corner

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

But when there is a patient? Boom boom boom Baymax the Doctor is here to save the day! You, mister, is not allowed to move from your bed even by an inch or they’ll cuddle you to death.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Beautiful. Oh, btw Papa Boss a.k.a. **_@OfficialTonyStark_** has his own Baymax called Ironmax. The difference between Baymax and Ironmax is only the skin tones tho. Ironmax has Iron Man-like pattern but mostly still white

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

And the last but (10000%) not the least: CONNOR!1!11!!! _[The video played as the human(?) with a blue circle on the side of his temple waved his hand shyly and said, “Hello, I’m Connor.”]_

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Before you said “Evan, this is human, not robot” I must clarify. This. Is. Legit. An. Android. You shit I’m not, Connor is the very first AI whose intelligence on par of human AND have human-like body!

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Even Mr. Stark was baffled. He at first thought Mini Boss had brought his bf home until he told him thats his newest creation, an android. Of course, he didn’t believe him until the robo unactivated his skin lololol this is my first time hearing Mr. Stark screamed like a little girl lolololol

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

And what purpose Mini Boss creating him? Well, Connor is designed to be a detective investigator android a.k.a. realistic but still superb robocop. Basically Sherlock second coming but less shitty and acted like awkward pootatie

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Tbh at first Mini Boss wanted to give him to **_@NYPoliceDepartment_** to support their work but they refused it, said that they would’ve been v nervous to have a bazillion million dollars robo working together with them. Understandable.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

And so Connor is now working directly under **_@OfficialHappyHogan_** , the Head of Security of Stark Industries. Watching them work is like seeing father-son duo uwu <3333

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Like the others creation, this cinnamon roll is absolutely precious like his creator. He loves dog so much that Spidey and him can have conversation about that for hours, and his coin trick is damn legit. Whats make it unique is Mini Boss didn’t program him to be able doing that. It’s pure his nervous tick.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Here’s the video: [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dg2C1nndgU)]. Masterpiece.

|

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

Welp I’m beat. Thank you for coming to my ted talk. Stay dehydrated and don’t forget to drink your respect woman juice! Xoxo

 

 

* * *

 

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson_** We’ve been friend for like several days and you didn’t introduce me to your babies!?!?!? Fake friend smh

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson_** for real tho if with normie tech you can invent masterpieces like that, what would you make if you had access with Wakanda’s technology? Autobots? Astro Boy?

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** Thats... sounded not bad.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@IAmStarkson_** do it and I’ll ground you until you're thirty.

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** Obama won’t treat me like this, Dad!

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson @OfficialTonyStark_** asgdfjdkdjkl wHEEZE

 

***T’Challa** _@OfficialTheKingofWakanda_

**_@ShoShoore_** Shuri no.

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@OfficialTheKingofWakanda_** oH SHURI YES BRODA

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson_** Let us go, Starkson! In the name of science! Show me da wae!

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** Ulululululu *clicks tongue aggresively*

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@IAmStarkson_** Goddammit my hair will turn grey before I hit fifty if you keep doing this to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is Connor from Detroit: Become Human and Baymax from Big Hero Six.
> 
> SI Mini BossTM + Spidey: Peter  
> furry caretaker: Shuri  
> Sitting on Chair: Ned  
> The others are obvious right
> 
> \--Netizen section (important only)--  
> QueenOfRoombas (OC): Evan Wood, an paid intern. Epitome of Chaotic Good  
> Arnold da pea: Arnold, Evan's friend and her Voice of Reason


	4. Shout Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey @amispidey  
> Ya gays remember the IncidentTM where a group of the top five most wanted criminal all dressed in frilly dresses and spouting a long speech about love and justice then kicking criminals’ asses
> 
> Spidey @amispidey  
> And when police had captured them, they said they didn’t recall anything about that?
> 
> Spidey @amispidey  
> Ehhh its like months or so after Avengers was made?
> 
> The Frickening @whenwillyoulearn  
> @amispidey oooh i remember about that
> 
> The Frickening @whenwillyoulearn  
> @amispidey its so Wild
> 
> Reinhart Stone @ReinhartStone  
> @amispidey sailor moon but its consisted with beefy full tattoos men lolololol
> 
> Reinhart Stone @ReinhartStone  
> @amispidey I won't ever, ever forget that. It's the best thing I ever seen in my entire life.
> 
> Spidey @amispidey  
> ........ it’s actually my first mentor’s doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shout out to Peter's first mentor a.k.a. the OP Vampire from Type-Moon, Zelretch  
> the previous work has become a lil bit relevant now

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

Fun fact time!

 

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

Did you know **_@OfficialTonyStark_** actually is not my first mentor

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@realspidey_** ....what

 

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

No im not joking **_@OfficialTonyStark_**

 

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** as much as I want to tell you about him

 

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** believe me. You don't want to meet him.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@realspidey_   **what why

 

**Spidey** _@realspidey_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** its already night time bye #IronDad  (◡‿◡✿)

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@realspidey_** what the hell. Come back, kid!

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@realspidey_** did you just ghosting me

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@realspidey_** and why the hell IronDad no

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Oh my god its already trending wth

 

 

* * *

 

 

**I cri everytiem** _@immabotherfigure_

**_@theguy_** Did you know about the first spiderman mentor figure?

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@immabotherfigure_** No???? Spidey is really secretive about this guy

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@immabotherfigure_** believe me if he doesnt even want to tell mr. Stark, it means he doesn't want to tell anyone

 

**I cri everytiem** _@immabotherfigure_

**_@theguy_** whoa

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Ehhh before this convo goes wild

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

No, my first mentor is not a criminal

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

I just........dont want ya’ll know him

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

You know what frick it

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Ya gays remember the IncidentTM where a group of the top five most wanted criminal all dressed in frilly dresses and spouting a long speech about love and justice then kicking criminals’ asses

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

And when police had captured them, they said they didn’t recall anything about that?

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Ehhh its like months or so after Avengers was made?

 

**The Frickening** _@whenwillyoulearn_

**_@amispidey_** oooh i remember about that

 

**The Frickening** _@whenwillyoulearn_

**_@amispidey_** its so Wild

 

**Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

_**@amispidey**_ sailor moon but its consisted with beefy full tattoos men lolololol _  
_

 

**Reinhart Stone** _@ReinhartStone_

_**@amispidey**_ I won't ever, ever forget that. It's the best thing I ever seen in my entire life.

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

........ it’s actually my first mentor’s doing

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

**_@amispidey_** what the f

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

_**@amispidey** _are you shitting me rn

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

No, I shit you not. It’s his doing. He is the true epitome of Troll.

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Hmmmmmmm how do i prove to ya’ll hmmmmmmgh

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@amispidey_** I can help you with that. Check your DM

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

:0000000 Thanks **_@IAmStarkson_** ma dude

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Here’s the proof: _[The video played as a red eyed grown man grinned to the camera and said, “well, my one and only student, this is how you handle criminals!” and pointed to the pile of most wanted criminals dressed in lolita dress. There was a soft “what the hell” before the video ended.]_

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

Sheesh. What a bother figure.

 

**Sitting on Chair** _@theguy_

[[*giggling nervously* what the fuck?](https://imgur.com/gallery/rONXS)]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

**_@amispidey_** ...so you’re the rumored student of the Second Magic user?

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**@StephenStrange** eyu p

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

**_@amispidey_** ...

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** Give me that liquor from the third cupboard. Now.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@StephenStrange_** since when do you get twitter

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@StephenStrange_** but fine. Idk what are you stressed for but welcome to the club

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** Count yourself lucky because you haven’t met that guy. Yet.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@StephenStrange_** Okay now im curious. And also afraid for my own life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Abraham Robertus** _@Abracadabra_

**_@amispidey_** can you do magic like the Sorcerer Supreme??? Since your first mentor seemed like know him very well

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@Abracadabra_** ...no...

 

**Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@Abracadabra_** Tbh yes??? But im suck at concentrating the energy whatsoever so let’s just say I can’t lmao. I just learned the theory alone

 

**Abraham Robertus** _@Abracadabra_

**_@amispidey_** I see. Well, that’s fine too

 

 

* * *

 

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

I just learned about something and I am Shook As Hell

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Like, wth???? Is that even possible????

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Im just glad its on the hand of right man.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Our universe is so damn blessed. Amen.

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

I know right.

 

**Stephen Strange** _@StephenStrange_

There is so damn many tragedies that had been prevented.

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

??? **_@OfficialTonyStark @StephenStrange_** what are you two talking about???

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

Someone who is both damn powerful, stupid, and reckless as hell

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

You Know Who. We already had this convo before

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

.....ah. I see. That.

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@OfficialTonyStark @OfficialSteveRogers @StephenStrange_** Sorry to interrupt, but to represent us the netizen of twitter

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@OfficialTonyStark @OfficialSteveRogers @StephenStrange_** What The Fuck are you all talking about.

 

***T’Challa** _@OfficialTheKingofWakanda_

**_@ShoShoore_** Language!

 

***T’Challa** _@OfficialTheKingofWakanda_

**_@ShoShoore_** and change your name acc for the love of God.

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@OfficialTheKingofWakanda_** [[howboutno.gif](https://giphy.com/gifs/no-austin-powers-dr-evil-POql6zsXZbmcE)]

 

_(they're talking about the things that happened in the previous work. In the nutshell Tony + the Avengers find out about Peter's additional supernatural power and they are sh o ok.)_

* * *

 

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

It’s Wednesday my dudes

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

aaaaAAaAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAA

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

dAMN LOOKA DAT ASTERISK

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

We need to celebrate this hmmmmmmmmm

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

Oh, I know.

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

Please enjoy **_@OfficialSteveRogers_** laughing compilation [[compilation of steve's laugh.vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJK6NK8JxI8)] You're welcome.

 

**Imma an egg** _@mememe_

ASDJDJFKSLJDKS CAPT LAUGH

 

**Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

AAAAAAAA SO PURE MUST BE PROTECT

 

**Stressed out** _@twinklewinkle_

PRAISE OUR BOI. THE HERO WE DONT DESERVE BUT WE NEED. PRAISE HIM.

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

**_@amispidey_** I

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

**_@amispidey_** I can’t bring myself to be angry what the hell

 

***Spidey** _@amispidey_

**_@OfficialSteveRogers_** Because you love me??? Duh???

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

**_@amispidey_** sigh. Guess you are right

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@OfficialSteveRogers_** Language!

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** It’s Just One Time. And you never let it go.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@OfficialSteveRogers_** Over My Dead Body.

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** HELL YEAH I WIN

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** TOLD YA UNCLE STEVIE ALWAYS HOLD HIS LEFT BOOB WHENEVER HE LAUGH

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** PAY UP

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson_** Dammit. But he sometimes hold his right boob tho. My opinion is still valid.

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@ShoShoore_** but are you sure it’s valid in the eyes of God?

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@IAmStarkson_** fkjdfjskljsjdljljdfklsl

 

***Steve Rogers** _@OfficialSteveRogers_

**_@IAmStarkson @ShoShoore_** did,,, did you two just make a bet about which my chest I hold whenever I laugh,,,,?

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@OfficialSteveRogers_** Yes.

 

***furry caretaker** _@ShoShoore_

**_@OfficialSteveRogers_** Yes.

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@amispidey @OfficialTonyStark @OfficialSteveRogers_** btw since I dont want another food war happen in front of my salad...... I need to put something for a stalemate.

 

***Tony Stark** _@OfficialTonyStark_

**_@IAmStarkson_** Suddenly I Am Scared _._

 

**SI Mini Boss TM** _@IAmStarkson_

**_@OfficialTonyStark_** [[A picture comparing Tony with snow white.png](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/chris-evans-robert-downey-jr-disney-comparisons-fb21__700-png.jpg)] Same energy.

 

**QueenOfRoombas** _@canihaveawaffle_

**_@IAmStarkson_** EJSLKDJGLFSJKLNFDFJKDNDVN PAPA BOSS AS SNOW WHIT E FKLLDKFJKJFLDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans' laugh is my coping mechanism
> 
> Spidey + SI Mini Boss: Peter  
> Sitting on Chair: Ned  
> furry caretaker: Shuri  
> The others are pretty obvious ri ght
> 
> and the remaining ones are netizen

**Author's Note:**

> okay honestly i dont know what im doing help  
> writing twitter fic is hard :(  
> btw  
> Tired Intern + Spidey: Peter, double account to prevent netizen found out his identity  
> Sitting on Chair: Ned  
> Tony and Pepper is kinda obvious right
> 
> the others accounts are netizen, dont bother to remember them lol  
> Evan Wood actually an intern in SI and Arnold is her bestie. Probably only these two netizen who will appear constantly


End file.
